<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Римские каникулы by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733428">Римские каникулы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Blow Jobs, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хибари ведет слежку</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KHR - WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Римские каникулы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TYL; по мотивам заявки с кинков: «Мукуро прикрывается иллюзиями и под видом кого-то другого подходит к Хибари в баре. Хибари его не узнаёт - или узнаёт, но не подаёт вида. Секс в общественном месте, драйв от того, что их в любой момент могут застать».</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды KHR!<br/>Бета: Персе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мраморная барная стойка цветом напоминала кость.</p><p>— Воду со льдом, — бросил Хибари бармену. Тот окинул его недоуменным взглядом, но послушно открыл холодильник.</p><p>— Не хочешь чего-нибудь покрепче? — спросила незнакомая женщина в темно-синем брючном костюме. Она устроилась на соседнем стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, и в голосе у нее звучало плохо скрываемое нетерпение. — Здесь делают отличный «Негрони Сбальято».</p><p>— Я на работе.</p><p>— Деловая встреча? Судя по твоему лицу, та еще скука. Можем развлечься, когда ты освободишься.</p><p>У нее были красивые, ухоженные руки. Хибари представил, насколько они станут красивее, если ей переломать все пальцы.</p><p>— Скука — не то слово. Особенно каждый раз, когда ты открываешь рот.</p><p>Она недовольно скривила губы и, подхватив свой красный коктейль, скрылась из виду.</p><p>Хибари отпил воды и посмотрел на столик в углу — где босс семьи Каркасса пил шоты с тела какой-то девицы. Та вяло извивалась в такт музыке и слегка морщилась, пока ей сыпали соль в декольте.</p><p>Если Каркасса с кем-то и собирался заключить новую сделку о поставке наркотиков, то явно не с ней.</p><p>— Отвратительно, правда? — раздался слева смутно знакомый голос. — Но чем-то притягивает взгляд.</p><p>Хибари резко повернул голову. Голос напоминал Мукуро, но это оказался не он — всего лишь смуглый кудрявый итальянец.</p><p>— Так и хочется ее отшлепать, — добавил тот, наблюдая, как Каркасса кладет девице в рот дольку лайма, — а его избить. Или наоборот, — он мечтательно улыбнулся. — Иногда так интереснее.</p><p>Он даже говорил как Мукуро, только голос звучал более хрипло и на тон ниже.</p><p>Хибари внимательно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— Маттиа. А тебя?</p><p>— Не важно.</p><p>— Мне нравится твой галстук. — Отказ назвать имя Маттиа явно не смутил. Он ступил на шаг ближе, и Хибари отметил, что он и ростом выше Мукуро. Пахло от него апельсинами и вином. — Не хочешь прогуляться?</p><p>— Я занят.</p><p>Маттиа насмешливо вздернул бровь. В ушах у него поблескивали серебряные колечки.</p><p>— Если тебе нужен этот парень, — он кивнул в сторону Каркассы, который залпом осушил очередную рюмку, — то удачи. От него ты сегодня уже ничего не добьешься.</p><p>— Проваливай.</p><p>Слегка пожав плечами, Маттиа зашагал прочь. Оказалось, волосы у него были собраны в хвост, и Хибари мигом вообразил, как будет наматывать их на кулак.</p><p>— Стой, — позвал он, но Маттиа не услышал. Тогда Хибари двинулся за ним и положил руку ему на плечо.</p><p>К тому моменту, как они вышли из бара, на Рим опустилась теплая летняя ночь. Мимо пестрым потоком шли люди, проносились машины и мопеды, обдавая ветром, и Хибари потянул Маттиа в ближайший переулок.</p><p>— Ты не часто снимаешь в барах незнакомцев, да? — выдохнул тот, когда Хибари впечатал его в стену.</p><p>— Никогда не снимаю. — Хибари потянулся к его паху. — Но ты мне кое-кого напомнил.</p><p>Маттиа усмехнулся одним уголком рта.</p><p>— Дай угадаю — ты о нем давно фантазируешь?</p><p>— Все время. — Хибари сжал его яйца через джинсы, и тот дернулся. — Чаще всего о том, как убиваю.</p><p>На лице у Маттиа ничего не отразилось.</p><p>— Спорим, не только об этом? — полувопросительно сказал он и усмехнулся.</p><p>Хибари надавил ему второй рукой на голову, заставив опуститься на колени.</p><p>— Не только, — признал он. — Иногда я представляю, как трахаю его грязный рот.</p><p>Маттиа шумно выдохнул и стал расстегивать на Хибари ремень. Пальцы у него заметно подрагивали.</p><p>— Не терпится получить член? — спросил Хибари и, оттолкнув чужую ладонь, справился с молнией брюк сам.</p><p>Вместо ответа Маттиа потер набухший член пальцем сквозь белье. Потом накрыл его ртом через ткань, и Хибари подавился вздохом.</p><p>— Так и знал, что ты та еще шлюха, — пробормотал он, наконец зарываясь пальцами в темные пряди и сгребая их в горсть. — Ты просто обожаешь держать член во рту, да? Мечтаешь, чтобы тебе засадили до глотки?</p><p>Маттиа одобрительно застонал, стянув с него белье, и слизал со щели на головке каплю смазки. Пощекотал языком уздечку, затем плотно обхватил член губами и вобрал в жаркий рот. В паху горячо запульсировало, вдоль позвоночника пробежали искры.</p><p>— Заглатывай глубже. — Хибари нажал на его покрывшийся испариной затылок. — Вижу, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя как следует выебали в рот. Давай, насадись на него до самого горла.</p><p>Тот послушался — и гортанно застонал, так что Хибари ощутил вокруг члена легкую вибрацию. На миг он дал Маттиа отстраниться и облизать себе яйца, затем поднял его за волосы, снова натягивая ртом на свой член.</p><p>С улицы раздался громкий смех — мимо прошла шумная компания. Хибари поразился, как их никто не услышал: пошлые, влажные звуки гулко отдавались в узком переулке. Однако Маттиа лишь прижал член языком к нёбу и насадился сильнее, уткнувшись носом в волосы в паху. Может, ему было все равно, если их увидят.</p><p>Может, он знал, что этого не произойдет.</p><p>Хибари отодвинул его от себя и заставил замереть, удерживая на месте за шею.</p><p>— Сейчас ты у меня захлебнешься спермой, — сказал он, с силой вбиваясь ему в рот. — А потом я заставлю тебя вылизать все дочиста. Даже то, что прольется на мостовую.</p><p>Маттиа поглядел на Хибари из-под ресниц — удивленно, но без испуга. По подбородку у него текла слюна, над верхней губой выступили капельки пота. Рукой он резко двигал у себя в брюках, оттопырив острый локоть.</p><p>— И когда я это сделаю, — Хибари толкнулся вперед бедрами. От болезненного желания подкосились ноги, и он уперся ладонью в шершавую стену для опоры, — я хочу, чтобы ты снял с себя иллюзию.</p><p>На мгновение Маттиа застыл, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух. Затем волосы его стали длиннее, кожа — светлее, черты лица заострились, а припухшие губы едва заметно изогнулись в усмешке. Он вскинул на Хибари мутный взгляд, и глаза его были разного цвета.</p><p>И в этот момент Хибари кончил — глядя на Мукуро, который обхватил губами его член и жадно, с вызовом смотрел на него.</p><p>Мукуро тихо заскулил, когда в горло ему полилась сперма, но все же сумел всю ее удержать. Оттолкнув руку Хибари, он широко открыл рот, так что последние капли спермы попали ему на язык. Затем с усилием сглотнул, чуть не подавившись, еще пару раз дернул рукой и затих, привалившись к колену Хибари.</p><p>Тот тоже едва держался на ногах, опустошенный непривычно острым оргазмом. Внимательно оглядел Мукуро, подмечая, как с уголков его губ на подбородок стекают капли спермы, как он шумно переводит дыхание</p><p>Как довольно блестят его глаза.</p><p>— На полную иллюзию не хватило сил? — спросил Хибари, наконец совладав с голосом.</p><p>Мукуро растерянно уставился на него.</p><p>— Мог бы сразу создать иллюзию всего, — пояснил Хибари, — а не отсасывать мне сам. Что он тебе пообещал?</p><p>Сощурившись, Мукуро медленно вытер рот.</p><p>— Ты про Каркассу? — хриплым, свистящим шепотом уточнил он. Горло у него сейчас, должно быть, просто горело.</p><p>— Как будто кто-то еще из посетителей замешан в обороте наркотиков.</p><p>В ответ Мукуро улыбнулся — широко и с издевкой.</p><p>— С чего мне сотрудничать с Каркассой, если я не выношу мафию? — Он откашлялся. — Черт, даже остальная мафия не выносит Каркассу.</p><p>Хибари молча нахмурился.</p><p>— Послушай, — Мукуро поднялся на ноги, и их лица оказались на одном уровне, — есть два варианта. Первый: Каркасса подговорил меня тебя отвлечь. И второй: я сам хотел развлечься с тобой наедине. — Задумчиво склонив набок голову, он добавил: — Без драки.</p><p>Лицо у него было серьезным, взгляд — открытым.</p><p>Хибари еще немного посмотрел на него, затем привел в порядок костюм, развернулся и ушел.</p><p>Уже выйдя на широкую улицу, помедлил и направился обратно.</p><p>Когда он вернулся, Мукуро стоял все на том же месте, прислонившись к стене и рассеянно разглаживая смявшиеся, грязные на коленях брюки.</p><p>— Та женщина у бара — это тоже был ты? — громко спросил Хибари.</p><p>Мукуро вскинул взгляд, потом коротко кивнул.</p><p>— Еще стюардесса, которая пролила на тебя воду. И блондинка в лобби отеля, а после нее — официант с обслуживанием в номер. — Он хрипло рассмеялся. — Умеешь ты играть в недотрогу, Хибари Кея.</p><p>Какое-то время Хибари молчал, вспоминая всех тех людей. Они ничем не выделялись.</p><p>— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он. — Тогда ты знаешь, где я живу. — Хибари поправил галстук — лишь бы чем-нибудь занять руки. — Я останусь в Риме еще на пару дней. Можешь зайти, если хочешь.</p><p>Мукуро тоже долго молчал, пристально его рассматривая и словно пытаясь что-то для себя решить.</p><p>— В каком облике? — без тени насмешки спросил он. — Маттиа? Или кого-нибудь еще? Я могу стать кем угодно — любой фантазией.</p><p>Хибари захотелось его ударить. Или укусить — в шею, в ключицу или прямо в раскрасневшиеся губы. До крови. Затем слизать ее и попробовать на вкус.</p><p>Может быть, позже в отеле.</p><p>— Не глупи, — только и ответил он, глядя Мукуро в глаза, — мы ведь оба знаем, какая у меня самая главная фантазия.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>